


they both hate parties, they should hook up

by leafyy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Closet Sex, I can't wait to look back on this in ten years, Smut, aang is having none of it, and experience utter disappointment in myself, and toph is just toph, in my opinion zuko isn't really in character but idc, katara is an exasperated older sister, they be partying, this is a very self-indulgent fic written at request of my friend, why am i like this, y/n is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyy/pseuds/leafyy
Summary: there's barely even a plot here this was just an excuse to write smut which i've never written before. just know that you're at a party with zuko who you have a crush on and then you have sex ahaha
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	they both hate parties, they should hook up

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this as gender-neutral as possible so enjoy

You sit in the corner of the party, phone in hand, hoping it'll be over soon. It was Sokka who had dragged you there in the first place, insisting that you needed to "get out more" and "come on, (Y/N), it'll be fun! Maybe you'll meeeeet someone!" wink wink, nudge nudge, eyebrow raise. That guy is  _ obsessed  _ with you "meeting someone."

But you don't  _ want _ to meet someone because you go to parties a lot; that's not who you are. You want to meet someone at a library, or a restaurant, or somewhere else calm and civilized and  _ not _ full of drunken psychopaths and strobe lights.

In fact, you already have your eyes on someone. Zuko, a boy at your school who, past his "bad boy" exterior, was actually very sweet and shy. You haven't told him about your crush because he is terrible at keeping secrets. Every time you tell him anything like that, he goes absolutely batshit wild. However, he's likely to have dragged Zuko here as well.

Besides that, the only thing that saves the party was the fact that Aang is the one throwing it. Not only is he super sweet, he also has two pets! Appa and Momo, the greatest dog-cat duo you'd ever met. Speaking of, here comes one of them now.

"Hey, Momo," you coo at the lanky gray cat strolling up to you. He leaps up onto the table beside you and sits down as you scratch behind his ears. But then, you hear a husky voice calling him.

"Momo? Where'd you go? Mo- oh." The person sees you and stops. "Uh, sorry. I hate parties, so I… mostly spend time with the animals instead."

"Yeah, me too," you say, squinting at the newcomer and trying to figure out who he is in the dim light. He's tall, with messy black hair and…  _ Oh my god, it's Zuko. He's here oh my god oh my god maybe this wasn't a complete waste of time after all.  _ Every time you see him, you always forget how pale his skin is. It's  _ so  _ pale.  _ Jesus, is this guy made of paper? _

Well, if he is, that would explain why he must burn so easily. That's the most noticeable thing about him: a large red burn scar that covers half his face. To most people, that would probably be pretty ugly, but you think it makes his face a lot more interesting. You never tell him that, though, in case he's sensitive about it.

"You can sit down, if you want," you tell him, lifting your feet off an empty chair next to you. You had been using it as a footrest in case anyone tried to sit by you uninvited. But of course, Zuko is always welcome.

"Oh, uh, sure," he stammered, sitting in the chair awkwardly. Meanwhile, Momo hops off the table and wanders away, offended at the sudden lack of attention.

"So, Zuko. Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

He looks confused at first, but then he seems to recognize you. "Oh, (Y/N)! Sorry, the light is really bad in here."

"Tell me about it. Parties are the worst. Sokka's the only reason I'm here."

"Ha, me too. I just can't say no to him."

After a few moments of silence as you try to think of something else to say, Sokka swoops in to save the day.  _ Never thought I'd say that before. _

"Heyyyy, friends," he drawls. "I see you've found each other. Ya know, I'm surprised Zuko hasn't bored you to death yet."

"Oh, shut up, dipshit. Go bother someone else."

"How very rude of you," he says, pressing a hand to his chest. "Fine, I'll leave you lovebirds alone. Where's the minibar again?"

"I'm not telling you, you're way drunk enough already. Find it yourself if you really want more alcohol," you say, trying not to laugh. He scoffs and swaggers off dramatically.

"Dumbass," you grumble affectionately.

"He is. Oh, you know, I don't know why I don't spend more time with you. Outside of class, I mean. You're really pretty."

Inexplicably, you begin to blush. God, you're such a simp. "Oh! Uh… thanks."

"Um. Shit. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah," you laugh.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean- I mean, you are, but- uh…"

"It's fine!" You say, laughing even more. "You are too."  _ FUCK, why did I say that? I barely even know him! Although, he did say it first. Ahhhh, what am I doing? _

"Wait. Uh, seriously?"

"I mean, yeah! You're tall, you're muscly, you've got nice hair… a nice face… fuck, I'm getting carried away. You know what, just forget all of that."

"What if I don't want to?" You freeze.  _ What  _ did he say?

"Ummm… well… I mean… shit. I don't know?"

"I think I know." When he smiles, you can see his bad-boy side making an appearance. He takes your hand and stands up, leading you into the crowd.

Eventually, after multiple twists and turns through the house and a trip up a staircase, he brings you into one of the guest bedrooms. In a blur of motion, he opens the door of a walk-in closet and closes the both of you inside. As he turns on the light, you stand there, your mind whirling.

Zuko turns to you, and in the much better lighting, you can see he's blushing just as much as you are. "So, (Y/N)... there's something I've been wanting to tell you. For a while now."

You stare at him, disbelieving. "Zu-"

"No, don't say anything yet. I just want to tell you, you're… really smart, and beautiful, and amazing, and I just feel like you see me for who I really am and you want to be friends with me anyway. But… if it's okay with you, I w- I would like to be… more than friends."

You can't believe it. You can't believe it's actually happening. And  _ he _ confessed first. "Zuko,  _ yes. _ Of course it's okay with me! I like you, a  _ lot, _ and you're, like, one of the only reasons I came to this party in the first place. But I just gotta ask, why the closet?"

"Oh." He rubs the back of his neck. "I just thought this was the best place to be where nobody could see us. Or hear us."

"Oh, well, it's all done now, so-"

Suddenly, he's there, inches away from you.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks breathily.

"Yes," you respond eagerly. And then Zuko's lips come crashing against yours in a wave of passion. He takes your wrist again, pinning it to the wall behind you while his other hand rests on your waist. Caught up in the heat of his lips, his face, his  _ body _ , you slip your free hand underneath his shirt, traveling up his abs. Holy fuck, he has  _ abs. _

Feeling him tense up beneath your touch, you pause. "Is this okay?" you whisper.

"Yes.  _ God, _ yes. I was just gonna ask… do you wanna, you know, have sex?"

"Seriously?" You stare at him for a moment, making sure he's not joking. "YES! You're literally so hot and I love you."

"Okay. Just wait a second first, I'm gonna see if I can find some lube." He sees the pouty look on your face and smiles. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

Zuko is true to his word. In about ten seconds, he comes back into the closet, holding a bottle that looked like lotion but was more likely to be lube.

"There was some on the bedside table right outside. Someone must have had sex in here before." He chuckles and tosses it on the ground. "Now, why don't I strip you down."

Your breath catches in your throat as he starts pulling your shirt over your head and your pants around your ankles. His nimble hands undo your bra and slide your panties down. You kick them off into a corner, and Zuko steps back to admire you. "You look so… beautiful."

"You too,"you say needily. "Take it all off."

Obligingly, he quickly undresses in front of you. Practically _ rips  _ his clothes off.  _ Oh, come on, _ you think.  _ Not only is he hot, nice, and respectful, his dick is big too? This isn't fair. _

Once he's done, he straightens up and smirks at you. "All right, let's try this. Get on your hands and knees, please." You obey, wondering how he can say "please" and still sound so commanding.

He leans down and picks up the lube bottle, opening it and smearing some on his half-erect dick. He takes his sweet time with it, too, slowly pumping his hand up and down his member until it's fully hard. Once he's done, he drops the lube again and walks over to you.

"You look so pretty right now," he purrs. "And you're all mine, aren't you?"

"Yes," you say. "All yours."

"And what do you want? Beg for me, (Y/N)."

"Please, Zuko," you whine. "Fuck me."

"That's right," he says, getting down behind you. "God, you're so fucking hot."

"I could say the same thing about y- AHHH!" You let out a moan as he shoves into your ass.

"Oh, you're  _ tight _ ," he grunts. "This your first time?"

"Yeah," you reply, quickly getting over the initial pain of having something so big inside of you.

"Good thing I got the lube, then," he says, his voice somehow even huskier than it was before. He begins slowly thrusting his hips, eliciting another moan from you. "Faster," you say in a high voice.

"Can you handle it?" He asks.

"Yes. Ah~ p-please, Zuko."

"Okay." His thrusts speed up, going in a little deeper. He moans darkly. "Mmm, you feel so good."

"We shouldn't be  _ too  _ loud. I mean, we're in a closet, and this party is pretty big, but we- ahh, fuck- we don't want anyone to hear us, right?"

"Right now, I don't care if the whole world hears us. Here, maybe this will loosen you up~" He starts going even faster and deeper, hitting your prostate. Pleasure rolls through your body, and you moan loudly. "Ah- uh- Zuko, I'm so close!"

"Me too, darling," he says, his hands gripping your waist. Your moans overlap, your bodies moving in sync as you both near climaxing. You're the first to, pleasure racking your body as your orgasm unravels like a knot in your stomach. Then, with a deep moan, he pulls out, his cum mixing with yours on the floor.

"Good thing this isn't carpeted," you comment, sitting up and turning around to face him. He laughs breathlessly, slumping back against the wall.

"You were so good, (Y/N)," Zuko says.

"Oh please, I hardly did anything," you say, scooting over to him and leaning on his side. "You're so nice, and creative, and hot, and you're good at sex  _ too? _ It's honestly not fair."

He laughs softly and grabs your chin, tilting your head up towards him. "Can I kiss you?"

"We literally just had sex, and you're asking if you can kiss me?"

"It's always better to ask first."

"You're too perfect." You lean up and kiss him, but this time it's slower, more passionate.

Of course, at that moment, the door swings open.

"Look, dude, I don't know, maybe it's in h- OH MY GOD!" Aang screeches, slamming the door closed again. You and Zuko fly apart and scramble to put your clothes back on.  _ Shit, am I gonna get cum on my third-favorite pair of sweatpants? _ You think. _ Well, if that's the price I have to pay for getting with Zuko, it's worth it. _

"What are we gonna do with that?" You ask him, nodding at the cum that's also on the floor.

"Worry about that later, let's go mess with Aang and Sokka." Zuko grins as he puts his shirt back on.

A few minutes later, you emerge from the closet to see those very people, along with Katara and Toph, sitting around the room.

"... Surprise?" I say, smiling crookedly.

"WHY ARE YOU HAVING SEX IN MY CLOSET?!" Aang demands.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!!!" Sokka shouts at the same time. Katara raises her eyebrows at you, and Toph just smirks.

"Well, first of all," Zuko says, "this isn't _ your _ closet. This is just a guest room."

"Well, it's STILL IN MY HOUSE!" Aang shrieks. You try very hard not to laugh. "You were having sex! IN A CLOSET! You could have at least locked the door!"

"My question is more important!" Sokka interrupts. "How long has this been going on? And why wasn't I informed of it?"

"Well, it's official as of just now," you answer. "Turns out we've had crushes on each other for quite some time, but neither of us told you because, I assume, you'd freak the fuck out." Zuko nods in agreement.

"Wh- huh- I- OKAY, MAYBE A LITTLE! But still, I am furious about this."

"I, for one, saw this coming from a mile away," Toph offers. "And I'm blind."

"Honestly, yeah," Katara says. "You guys always acted weird around each other."

"Well, I, for one, am glad this is going over so smoothly," you snicker. "Let's go back downstairs, shall we?"

"Oh my- all right, fine," Aang says exasperatedly, though you can see him hiding a smile. "But if you must do that in my house, LOCK THE DOOR next time."

"And now you have to keep me updated on everything in your relationship!" Sokka trills, prancing out of the room. You sigh and follow him, Zuko's hand in yours.

As you walk down the stairs, you glance up at his face, feeling immensely glad you decided to go to this party.  _ Finally, I can stop being so awkward with him all the time. _

Something suddenly occurred to you. "Hey, Aang," you yell over your shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"We kind of left cum on the floor of the closet."

**Author's Note:**

> um chile anyways so comment if you liked it or have any constructive criticism but if you are mean i will cry


End file.
